Streets of Fire
Streets of Fire is the sixteenth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: The Black Hand are transporting a truckload of national currency to their headquarters. Your mission is to make the shipment "disappear". Tom Sheldon has booked a Restaurante / Bar in an alley in Esperito City South, for only 20 USD. He then goes on to explain that the San Esperito Police Department is on a "permanent vacation". Kane then says that the Banco Nacional has been closed to anyone other than Salvador Mendoza and the Montano Cartel. They want Rico to go steal some "dead presidents". Walkthrough You won't be provided with any vehicles, so it's wise to get a helicopter, or a quick car, before starting the mission. You'll have to steal an armoured money transporting truck, a Meister ATV 4, before Black Hand MVs get to it. The truck is inside the Banco Nacional. If you're too late, you'll have to hijack it from the road. If Rico doesn't hijack the transporting truck, it finishes its travel at the "Prison" a.k.a. "Secret Police headquarters". Drive it to the target. The target is located at the furthest possible point, within the city - the southern edge. There will be several Black Hand MVs and Fukuda Buckskin Trappers trying to stop you. Drive as fast as you can and don't make sharp turns at high speed. This vehicle can ram the enemies out of the way if needed, but a sharp turn can make it slide. This would waste time under fire. If the armed MVs are giving you too much trouble, stop the truck and kill the Black Hand soldiers. This can get you out of trouble for a moment, but with the right driving, you shouldn't have to stop. The target is an underground garage. The entry is on the northern side of the building. The final cutscene that ends the mission will begin as soon as the basement level is reached; Rico will not have to fight any pursuers. He burns the money in a cut-scene and he spawns inside the basement level parking area. Trivia *Some of Tom's description of San Esperito, such as his claim that the San Esperito Police Department are on a "permanent vacation" and that the government is shooting its own people, are not played out by any of the non-player characters. The San Esperito Police Department NPCs remain, to attack Rico, at least, and government troops don't act any different from usual. The guerrillas do arguably "torch the place" and "Riojas hunting down Montanos" can be seen anytime. Perhaps this mission was going to be important at one point? *This whole mission is pretty much pointless. Money is only worth anything, so long as its value is backed up by something and as long as anyone is willing to trade anything for it. The San Esperito money that Mendoza was trying to keep for himself, has his pictures on it. This means that with the country completely out of his control, that money is probably worthless, as the new government would surely replace it. Perhaps Tom planned to keep the money as a souvenir? *Mendoza's money may be a reference to the 1994 movie "Street Fighter", where the villain had money with his picture. *When Kane tells you to steal some "dead presidents", she means the money. This is U.S. slang for money. *The opening moment in the first cut-scene is so fast that some players have mis-identified the puppy as a big mouse. *The Restaurante/Bar is actually located in a narrow space between other buildings. This means that the opening moment of the cut-scene is an impossible view from the inside of a building. *This is the only storyline mission that features a Meister ATV 4. The only other time it's featured is in a sidemission where the Guerrillas ask you to hijack "a armored truck containing lots of money". *Be very careful when driving to the garage since the Black Hand version seems to take damage very easily. In other words, try not to crash into anything. *During the way to the garage, there will be Black Hand on the streets that do not spawn there anytime else other than the liberation. *There is a Guerrilla soldier waiting at the drop-off point wielding a Adler FF M-72. *In the bank vault, there will be some Black Hand soldiers wielding Moretti CCW Centurions. This is one of the very few instances they will use this weapon. *In this mission something very unusual happens: The Black Hand attack the civilians when they're not busy fighting Rico. *The Meister ATV 4 will remain where you parked it no matter where you go on the map. *The mission name refers to "the streets being filled with fire" as you are driving a vehicle on the streets containing very sensitive cargo plus a ton of Black Hand trying to kill you along the way. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is the only mission where a Black Hand Meister ATV 4 can be found. It can be obtained. See the article for how to obtain it. **This is one of two missions where you can find a Black Hand Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. **There are some Black Hand MVs with mounted guns in the back that can only be seen in this mission. *Even though your Heat is locked at 3, enemies will only spawn if you're actually inside the Meister ATV 4. If you're not in it, enemies will never appear. Gallery Travel complete of the -Meister ATV 4, Black Hand- in the mission Streets of Fire Calles de fuego - Just Cause 1.png|The complete journey of the Black Hand Meister ATV 4. Streets of Fire 1.png|The beginning cut-scene. See also: San Esperitian cuisine. Streets of Fire 2.png|The final cut-scene when Rico burns the money. Banco Nacional.jpg|The Banco Nacional. Note that there is no traffic around. street of fire.jpg|The principal objective inside of Banco Nacional. Secret Police Headquarters.jpg|The "Prison" a.k.a. "Secret Police headquarters". Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|A Black Hand MV with the Mounted Gun facing backward. This is the only one of its kind. Videos Mission walkthrough Meister ATV 4 uninterrupted journey The video shows the uninterrupted journey of the Meister ATV 4 to aid players in taking shortcuts to hijack it. How to obtain the unique Black Hand Meister ATV 4 How to obtain the unique Black Hand Fukuda Buckskin Trapper Black Hand attacking Civilians Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions